Petroleum is formed by hydrocarbons (a hydrocarbon is a compound made up of carbon and hydrogen) with the addition of certain other substances, primarily Sulfur. Petroleum in its natural form when first collected is usually named crude oil, and can be clear, green or black and may be either thin like gasoline or thick like tar.
The primary form of hydrocarbons in the Petroleum are the alkanes, which are also often named paraffins. These are termed saturated hydrocarbons and are very pure hydrocarbons that contain only hydrogen and carbon.
For fuel purposes only the alkanes from the following groups are used: Pentane and Octane are refined into gasoline, hexadecane and nonane is refined into kerosene or diesel or used as a component in the production of jet fuel.
The aromatic hydrocarbons are another form of unsaturated hydrocarbon. The specific difference between the other hydrocarbons in the petroleum molecule is that the aromatic hydrocarbons contain benzene rings, with atoms of hydrogen attached to them. Aromatic hydrocarbons tend to produce far more emissions when combusted, many have a sweet, sickly smell to them, hence the name aromatic hydrocarbons.
The composition of petroleum contains many trace elements—the key compounds are carbon (93%-97%), hydrogen (10%-14%), nitrogen (0.1%-2%), oxygen (01.%-1.5%) and sulfur (0.5%-6%) with a few trace metals making up a very small percentage of the petroleum composition.
Traditionally used fuels contain a complex mixture of hydrocarbons. They may also contain various additives, including detergents, anti-icing agents, emulsifiers, corrosion inhibitors, dyes, and deposit modifiers
When such hydrocarbon fuels are combusted, a variety of pollutants are generated. These combustion products include ozone, particulates, carbon monoxide, nitrogen dioxide, sulfur dioxide, and lead.
During combustion, Sulfur combines with oxygen to produce Sulfur dioxide. Sulfur dioxide later combines with hydrogen in the atmosphere to produce the weak sulfurous acid as well as the strong sulfuric acid. Both of these contribute to acid rain. In addition to Sulfur, nitrogen is also a common contaminant in hydrocarbons. Nitrogen dioxide can react with hydrogen in the atmosphere to produce nitric acid, which also contributes to acid rain.
Sulfur is probably the most common and most well known petroleum contaminant. A concentration of just 0.5% Sulfur will make crude oil “sour,” which means longer refining and more expensive gasoline and other products in the end. Most of this Sulfur is found in the form of hydrogen sulfide gas, a poisonous, noxious, foul-smelling gas sometimes called “sewer gas.” Most hydrogen sulfide in petroleum results from the decay of organic matter.
Hydrogen sulfide is actually very flammable, so it could be used as a fuel if it were not for the fact that it is also deadly in relatively low concentrations. Hydrogen sulfide affects the nervous system, respiratory system, and may even have contributed to several mass extinctions in Earth's past. This deadly gas must be removed from petroleum in order to make it safer for use.
Highly refined or “lighter” fuels are more expensive than less refined or “heavier” fuels. They are more viscous and tend to burn. They are more prone to separation or sedimentation during transportation, blending or storage.
The less refined fuels contain a higher concentration of unstable components or compounds than highly refined fuels. Such components or compounds promote the formation of sediment or sludge within the fuel. Further, it is believed that such components or compounds lead to deleterious carbon formation on combustion, leading, to deposition on fuel injector, combustion and reduced efficiency in waste heat recovery.
The fuel cost is a major part of the total operating cost in any industry. Therefore there is often a strong economic driver to move to less refined fuels but the adverse consequences, mentioned above, inhibit it.
Blended fuels and different grades of conventional fuel oil may also suffer from problems of instability.
The most common type of diesel fuel is a specific fractional distillate of petroleum fuel oil, but alternatives that are not derived from petroleum, such as biodiesel, biomass to liquid (BTL) or gas to liquid (GTL) diesel, are increasingly being developed and adopted. To distinguish these types, petroleum-derived diesel is increasingly called Petrodiesel.
Ultra-low-sulfur diesel (ULSD) is a standard for defining diesel fuel with substantially lowered sulfur contents. As of 2016, almost all of the petroleum-based diesel fuel available in UK, Europe and North America is of a ULSD type.
Petroleum-derived diesel is composed of about 75% saturated hydrocarbons (primarily paraffins including n, iso, and cycloparaffins), and 25% aromatic hydrocarbons (including naphthalenes and alkylbenzenes). The average chemical formula for common diesel fuel is C12H23, ranging approximately from C10H20 to C15H28.
Most diesel fuels freeze at common winter temperatures, while the temperatures greatly vary. Petrodiesel typically freezes around temperatures of −8.1° C. (17.5° F.), whereas biodiesel freezes between temperatures of 2° to 15° C. (35° to 60° F.). The viscosity of diesel noticeably increases as the temperature decreases, changing it into a gel at temperatures of −19° C. (−2.2° F.) to −15° C. (5° F.), that cannot flow in fuel systems. Conventional diesel fuels vaporise at temperatures between 149° C. and 371° C. Conventional diesel flash points vary between 52 and 55° C., which makes it safer than petrol and unsuitable for spark-ignition engines.
In the past, diesel fuel contained higher quantities of Sulfur. European emission standards and preferential taxation have forced oil refineries to dramatically reduce the level of Sulfur in diesel fuels. In the European Union, the Sulfur content has dramatically reduced during the last 20 years. Automotive diesel fuel is covered in the European Union by standard EN 590. In the 1990s specifications allowed a content of 2000 ppm max of Sulphur, reduced to a limit of 350 ppm by the beginning of the 21st century with the introduction of Euro 3 specifications.
The limit was lowered with the introduction of Euro 4 by 2006 to 50 ppm (ULSD, Ultra Low Sulfur Diesel). The standard currently in force in European Europe for Diesel Fuel is the Euro 5, with a maximum content of 10 ppm.
In the United States, more stringent emission standards have been adopted with the transition to ULSD starting in 2006, and becoming mandatory on Jun. 1, 2010. U.S. diesel fuel typically also has a lower cetane number (a measure of ignition quality) than European diesel, resulting in worse cold weather performance and some increase in emissions.
High levels of Sulfur in diesel are harmful for the environment because they prevent the use of catalytic diesel particulate filters to control diesel particulate emissions, as well as more advanced technologies, such as nitrogen oxide (NOx) adsorbers (still under development), to reduce emissions. Moreover, Sulfur in the fuel is oxidized during combustion, producing Sulfur dioxide and Sulfur trioxide, that in presence of water rapidly convert to sulfuric acid, one of the chemical processes that results in acid rain. However, the process for lowering Sulfur also reduces the lubricity of the fuel, meaning that additives must be put into the fuel to help lubricate engines. Biodiesel and biodiesel/petrodiesel blends, with their higher lubricity levels, are increasingly being utilized as an alternative.
A biofuel is a fuel that is produced through contemporary biological processes, such as agriculture and anaerobic digestion, rather than a fuel produced by geological processes such as those involved in the formation of fossil fuels, such as coal and petroleum, from prehistoric biological matter.
Biofuels can be derived directly from plants, or indirectly from agricultural, commercial, domestic, and/or industrial wastes. Renewable biofuels generally involve contemporary carbon fixation, such as those that occur in plants or microalgae through the process of photosynthesis. Other renewable biofuels are made through the use or conversion of biomass (referring to recently living organisms, most often referring to plants or plant-derived materials). This biomass can be converted to convenient energy-containing substances in three different ways: thermal conversion, chemical conversion, and biochemical conversion. This biomass conversion can result in fuel in solid, liquid, or gas form. This new biomass can also be used directly for biofuels.
Oils and fats can be hydrogenated to give a fuel substitute. The resulting product is a straight-chain hydrocarbon with a high cetane number, low in aromatics and Sulfur and does not contain oxygen. Hydrogenated oils can be blended with Fuel in all proportions. They have several advantages over biodiesel, including good performance at low temperatures, no storage stability problems and no susceptibility to microbial attack.
Edible oils such as soybean oil in the United States, rapeseed oil in Europe, palm oil in Malaysia are being used as raw material sources for biodiesel.
Many fuel additives are known in the Prior art which have beneficial properties like reduction in combustion, reduction in carbon formation giving deleterious effects but they may suffer from problems such as stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,289 provides a diesel fuel additive that includes a plant oil, beta carotene and Jojoba oil, to reduce emissions of undesired components during combustion of fuel. The additive may contain other components such as Octane Improvers, Cetane Improvers, Ignition Accelerators, Detergent Additives, Anti-oxidants, De-emulsifiers, Corrosion Inhibitors and Anti-wear Agents. The document also describes the extraction of plant oils through methods such as Solvent Extraction and Mechanical Pressing. To determine the ratio of the components, factors such as Elevation, Base fuel purity, type of fuel, etc have to be considered.
Thus the prior art involves a very tedious process of manufacture and too many variable parameters in determining the right ratio of ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,811 describes a method of refining vegetable oils, in particular Cottonseed oil, or a mixture of it with other oils, as a substitute of diesel fuel. It also contains an additive of organic basis containing ether, ketone, toluene, hexane, turpentine, alcohols in specific concentrations. Thus the prior art provides a non-corrosive, low flash point fuel with no residues and reduced friction wear. The process of manufacture of the same is lengthy and involves many treatment steps.
CN102925255 discloses an oil additive that contains an element substance extracted from Banana core. The extracted substance is added to the engine oil for lubrication, the sludge and carbon accumulated is decomposed. Carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons discharged are negligible thereby making it energy saving and environmentally friendly.
MX2008009601 discloses a Biodiesel fuel Additive composition and a method for decreasing the emissions from combustion of fuel that contains biodiesel. The composition may contain Meadowform oil or Jojoba oil.
The first component is an ignition accelerator and the second component is selected from a group of plant extracts. The fuel additive may contain a third component selected from group of long chain fatty acids, long chain fatty esters, and any combination thereof.
MX2008008128 describes a Residual Fuel Additive, for high asphaltene carbonaceous fuels such as residual fuel oil or coal, which provide improved combustion characteristics like improved efficiency and reduced emissions of pollutants.
The fuel additive contains an extract from plant such as fescue, alfeque or alfalfa.
EP2215195 discloses an Improved Process for preparation of Biodiesel from Vegetable Oils containing high FFA., especially oils such as Jatropha and Karanja. The invention involves a lengthy process of preparation involving liquid-liquid extraction, transesterification, neutralization and then purification.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,476,005 discloses a High Performance Diesel fuel Lubricity Additive, that are comprised of a mixture of one or more C3-C10 di-carboxylic acids with a mixture of one or more C3-C14 carboxylic acids that are blended in one or more C3-C16 hydroxy-alkanes. These additives may be produced by blending one or more C3-C14 carboxylic acids, C3-C10 di-carboxylic acids and C3-C16 hydroxy-alkanes, or by using various chemical synthesis procedures to directly produce mixtures of these classes of oxygenated aliphatic hydrocarbons.
US 2016244687 discloses a Diesel Fuel Additive, useful for reducing particulate matter emissions while improving or at least not aggravating oxidative stability during combustion. The additive includes at least one compound having a general formula selected from the group consisting of: and combinations thereof, wherein: R is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon having from about 1 to about 6 carbons. The additive is effective in diesel at concentrations as low as from about 50 to about 1000 ppm by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,487,717, discloses Process for obtaining a Diesel like Fuel,
an enrichment method for obtaining components for the production of a diesel like fuel additive or a diesel like fuel from crude tall oil. In the method, lipophilic components, being present in said crude tall oil, are extracted with an organic solvent and the resulting extract is washed with sulfuric acid and water.
Indian Patent 267145, Automotive Fuel Additive Composition for Improving Efficiency of Fuel and Reducing Harmful Emissions with Exhaust and Process of manufacturing the same, discloses a fuel additive comprising of naturally occurring oils derived from plant or animal sources. The additive contains Clove oil, Shaal oil, Cinnamon oil, Nutmeg oil, Basil oil, Camphor oil, Castor oil, Basil aroma oil, Palash oil, Devdar oil, Rose red oil, Mint oil, Rosemary oil optionally with Aloevera oil, Balchand oil, Gandhpura oil, Jabakusum oil, Nirgundi oil, Olive oil and Wheat germ oil in definite proportions.
The dramatic rise in global warming has enhanced the need for finding alternative fuels or fuel additives or supplements which are eco-friendly and non-polluting.
Bharat Stage Emission Standards are emission standards instituted by the Government of India to regulate the output of air pollutants from internal combustion engine equipment, including motor vehicles. The standards and the timeline for implementation are set by the Central Pollution Control Board under the Ministry of Environment & Forests and climate change
The standards, based on European regulations were first introduced in 2000. Progressively stringent norms have been rolled out since then. All new vehicles manufactured after the implementation of the norms have to be compliant with the regulations. Since October 2010, Bharat Stage (BS) III norms have been enforced across the country.
The phasing out of 2-stroke engine for two wheelers, the stoppage of production of cars such as Maruti 800 & introduction of electronic controls have been due to the regulations related to vehicular emissions.
While the norms help in bringing down pollution levels, it invariably results in increased vehicle cost due to the improved technology & higher fuel prices. However, this increase in private cost is offset by savings in health costs for the public, as there is lesser amount of disease causing particulate matter and pollution in the air. Exposure to air pollution can lead to respiratory and cardiovascular diseases, which is estimated to be the cause for 6.2 lakh early deaths in 2010, and the health cost of air pollution in India has been assessed at 3% of its GDP.
Indian Diesel specificationsS. NoCharacteristicBSIIBSIIIBSIVBSVBSVI1Density kg/m3 15° C.820-800820-845820-845——2Sulphur Content500 350501010mg/kg max3(a)Cetane Number48 5151——mini and/or3(b)Cetane Indexor 46and 46and 464Polycyclic Aromatic— 1111——Hydrocarbon5Distillation(a)Reco Min At 350° C.85——(b)Reco Min At 370° C.95——(c)95% Vol Reco at 0° C.—360360 
Diesel Fuel Quality in IndiaDateParticulars1995Cetane number: 45; Sulfur: 1%1996Sulfur: 0.5% (Delhi + selected cities)1998Sulfur: 0.25% (Delhi)1999Sulfur: 0.05% (Delhi, limited supply)2000Cetane number: 48; Sulfur: 0.25% (Nationwide)2001Sulfur: 0.05% (Delhi + selected cities)2005Sulfur: 350 ppm (Euro 3; selected areas)2010Sulfur: 350 ppm (Euro 3; nationwide)2016 (proposed)Sulfur: 50 ppm (Euro 4; major cities)2017 (proposed)Sulfur: 50 ppm (Euro 4; nationwide)2020 (proposed)Sulfur: 10 ppm (Euro 6; entire country)
Diesel Vehicles: Mass Emission Standards(Effective from 1st April, 1996)HC*CO*NoxSmokeVehicle Category(g/kwhr)(g/kwhr)(g/kwhr)in LACMedium & Heavy2.411.214.4Over 3.5 T/GVWLight diesel2.411.214.42.3upto 3.5 T/GVW
It would be thus desirable to have an additive or a supplement composition which reduces or overcomes such problems while providing improved efficiency and is environment friendly.
The present invention overcomes the problems described above and provides a Fuel composition which can be used as a Fuel Supplement and has shown to significantly reduce harmful emissions generated upon combustion of the fuels.
The Fuel supplement can be mixed with base fuels such as Petrol and Diesel in a given ratio. The Fuel supplement is essentially a composition of Oils in a given proportion. The term oil as utilized herein refers to naturally occurring oils that are derived from plant sources.